


Leaving

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Moving to College, also a bit of domestic fighting if that bothers you, this is pretty much me venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: I just needed to vent my feelings about moving towns pretty much.Makoto finds out that her dream college accepted her, and she's in denial.





	Leaving

Makoto’s hands shook around the letter in her hands.

Acceptance into the most prestigious college in Japan, plus a full scholarship. All she could want. Well, all she wanted a few months ago. A few months ago, she would've given a lung to get into this school.

Now, she wasn't so sure.

Her mind went immediately to Ann. Living so far away from each other wouldn't be good for them. Then it went to the rest of the former Phantom Thieves. Her heart wretched at the thought of leaving when Akira was still in prison. She couldn't leave her team and her leader behind, could she? Then again, all she had worked for was in her hands.

The almost foreign feeling of incoming tears clutched her throat and stung her eyes.

She decided she would call Ann. She needed someone, and Sae would certainly be no help. Well, she would probably be a better comforter now that her heart had been changed, but nothing in Makoto wanted to push Sae’s number. Maybe it was habit. No, Ann is who Makoto needed.

“Hiya, Mako!” Ann chirped from the other end of the phone line.

“Hey, Ann.” Makoto felt her face flush as her voice cracked, immediately giving away her upset nature to her girlfriend.

“Makoto, is something wrong?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, well, I mean, no. It's just… Could you come over? If you're not busy, of course. If you're at a shoot, I'm totally fine. I'll be okay.” Makoto fumbled over the right words.

“I’m heading over. Don't worry, I was just having lunch. I'll bring you some fries.” She tried to lighten the mood a bit.

“Thank you.” Makoto sighed. “I love you.”

“Love ya too! I'll be over in ten!” Ann hung up.

Makoto quickly went to her living room and cleaned up as best she could. She put on some hot water in case Ann wanted tea or coffee and sat neatly on the couch.

When Ann opened the door with a Big Bang Burger bag, Makoto was so wrapped up in making herself presentable, that she had almost forgotten about the letter.

“Would you like some tea?” Makoto asked politely.

“Oh, I know that act, Makoto.” Ann put her hands on her hips.

“What act?” Makoto asked.

“You're trying to do all your adult pleasantries and act like nothing’s going on. Just tell me. Mako, what's wrong, honey?” Ann purposefully used a pet name Makoto liked to coax her. 

Suddenly it all came rushing back.

Makoto just lead her girlfriend to the couch to sit and could barely say anything as she handed Ann the letter.

“Makoto, this is great!” Ann kissed Makoto’s cheek. “This is where you wanted to go, right?”

“But, Ann, I'll have to leave you. You'll have to stay for your last year of highschool.” Makoto hung her head.

“Oh, Makoto, don't let your silly girlfriend hold you back!” Ann smacked her shoulder. “Psh, your college is so much more important than me! This'll be good for you!”

“I don't care if it's good for my future.” Makoto still hung her head and drooped her shoulders. “It hurts. I don't want to leave you.”

After a moment, Makoto sighed. “I'm sorry.” She tried to slow her shaking hands. “I'm acting like a child. You should go back to your day. I'll be fine.”

“Makoto, it's alright.” Ann frowned for the first time this meeting. “You can be upset.”

“No, I really shouldn't be.” Makoto brushed off her skirt and stood. “I should be responsible here and take the scholarship money. It is childish to even be crying over the matter.” Her face was cold and calculated.

“Makoto…” Ann reached her hand up to Makoto’s face. Makoto relaxed into it for a moment before tensing up.

“Ann, I think we should end our relationship. It may be for the best.” Makoto’s mouth moved almost robotically, but her eyes were soft, even teary. “It might happen anyway. Long distance and all. Maybe we should tear the bandaid off quickly.”

“Makoto, I know that's not what you want!” Ann said a little too loudly. “Stop this whole robot act!”

“But it's what we need!” Makoto said louder. “Maybe I'm just thinking, Ann!

“I'm thinking too, you idiot! Makoto, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth! You can't stand here and tell me that breaking it off is for the best!” Ann grabbed Makoto’s hands.

Makoto’s body sagged in defeat.

“I'm sorry.” She sat back down. “After all the Phantom Thieves have changed in my life, I still seem to push people away for the sake of “the greater good”. I don't want to push you away anymore.”

“I would love if you'd stop pushing me away, sure, but I get it.” Ann sat down next to Makoto. “I mean, I don't experience it, but I do understand why you'd do it.”

“Could you just kiss me?” Makoto sounded exasperated.

Ann laughed and leaned in.

 

“I'm going to miss this.” Makoto said as Ann kissed her neck.

“Don't think of sad things now, Mako.” Ann pouted a bit. “C’mon. I wanna give you a whole night to yourself. It's all about you.”

“I appreciate it, but…” Makoto felt the clutch in her throat. “I just can't stop thinking about it. I'll be gone by this time tomorrow, Ann.”

Ann stopped kissing and crawled up to lay next to Makoto instead of on top of her.

“I’m so embarrassed to cry in front of you.” Makoto laughed nervously.

“Talk to me about it.” Ann said as she delicately held Makoto’s cheek.

“I guess I haven't cried in front of anyone since I was a little girl.” Makoto tried not to make eye contact with Ann. “Sae was either working or called me a nuisance when I cried, so you can imagine I wasn't exactly crying around her. I never had time to cry anyway. I always had so much homework or student council work.”

Ann laid in silence, encouraging Makoto to continue.

“I just don't want to leave. I would stay here forever if I could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this thing is so sloppy. I thought someone might enjoy it, so I put it out anyway.


End file.
